


OT4 Email Chain Part 6: The Brits & Always You

by allwaswell16



Series: OT 4/5 Very Silly Chat/Email Chain Drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Award Winners, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Funny, Humor, M/M, OT4, Silly, at least i hope this is anyway, the brits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Two more OT4 email chains: The Brits and Always YouFeaturing: Harry's floofy hair, Liam as a superhero in a Gucci sweatshirt, nervous Niall, Donald Duck jumpers, Louis tweeting about Harry, and everyone crying about Harry's songwriting (as one does).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dio8199](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio8199/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my sweet friend, waitingforthemovie ! I hope you had a lovely day with your beautiful family! You deserve everything good in the world! <3

 

================================================================

**New Message**

**To** :  donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

 **Subject** : The Brits

\---------------------------------------------

Donnysoldier28:            So what’s the plan lads? We’re all home, yes?

CraicDirection:                I’m in London. Been in the studio all day.

TheRealBatMan:           So are we showing up at the brits tonight or what?

Randysdonuts:               I’ve been out shopping at Gucci. Why don’t you all come over and we’ll decide what to do.

TheRealBatMan:           Lou, do you need a ride over to Harry’s?

Donnysoldier28:            no. I’m good.

Randysdonuts:               very good. ;)

CraicDirection:                very good at what??

TheRealBatMan:           oh god

Randysdonuts:               Oh, Louis has been riding a lot this afternoon. He doesn’t need any more rides.

CraicDirection:                what’s he been riding?

TheRealBatMan:           Niall for fuck’s sake! Don’t make them explain!

Randysdonuts:               Me, Niall. He’s been riding me.

CraicDirection:                ohhhhh. Hahahahaha! I get it now!

TheRealBatMan:           I hate this entire conversation

///hours later///

TheRealBatMan:           I still think Lou rigged those straws. I always draw the short one.

Donnysoldier28:            how dare you question me

CraicDirection:                You’re my hero Liam! Second only to Lou!

Randysdonuts:               You’ll be fine, Liam. And you look exceptionally handsome tonight. Especially in your new Gucci sweatshirt.

TheRealBatMan:           Right. At least you didn’t make me wear that Donald Duck nightmare.

Randysdonuts:               Excuse me, Liam. That “nightmare” is Gucci. I know that particular jumper does not fit your current image. I found you something that does. No need to knock something until you’ve tried it.

CraicDirection:                I dunno. That jumper is kind of a nightmare. Like I might actually have nightmares about it

Donnysoldier28:            stop with your tings man at my boy! Harold you wear your Donald duck jumper wherever you’d like, love.

TheRealBatMan:           well I’m here. There’s probably not even anywhere for me to sit.

CraicDirection:                you made it there in record time, mate! How fast did you drive?

TheRealBatMan:           Well, I kind of tried channeling Batman a bit and I did make it here fairly fast. Fuck me. I think there’s only like ten minutes before the award gets presented. Are you all watching? I think I'll have them get me a chair at Sam Smith’s table. Looks like some of my reps are there.

/// 20 MINUTES LATER ///

CraicDirection:                LIAM! WERE YOU LIKE JASON BOURNE DRIVING DOWN STAIRS AND SHITE? ??

TheRealBatMan:           Eh, maybe something like that

Donnysoldier28:            Liam. You are a lad! An official one now. You didn’t thank any one of those wankers for the video. Nice work, mate.

Randysdonuts:               Thank you, Liam. You did very well representing us. All the love. xx H

CraicDirection:                ha! Simon really thought he was going to accept that award. Not anymore, Simon! Liam flew through the streets of London, his Gucci hoodie trailing out behind him like a cape! Modern day Batman! The Nialler is so proud of you, Liam!

TheRealBatMan:           Thanks. I still think Louis rigged this though.

Donnysoldier28:            don’t you know me at all, Li?

TheRealBatMan:           yes. That’s how I know it was rigged

Donnysoldier28:            Fine. I rigged it. Are you happy now? You know how sensitive some people are about certain sensitive subjects Liam.

TheRealBatMan:           Oh. I think I know what you’re getting at here.

Randysdonuts:               I know you’re all talking about my hair. Why did you have to bring that up, Liam?

CraicDirection:                Aw, mate! It’s just a bit floofy right now, but it’ll grow!

Randysdonuts:               IT’S IN A TRANSITION PHASE!

Donnysoldier28:            I know, baby. I know. But you could maybe wear the headscarves again. Maybe?

Randysdonuts:               No.

TheRealBatMan:           He’s pouting, isn’t he?

Donnysoldier28:            But babe, why are you punishing me and the rest of the world by not bringing them back?

Randysdonuts:               They don’t fit my aesthetic anymore, Lou. You know this.

TheRealBatMan:           What does that even mean? Aesthetic???

Randysdonuts:               Well, yours has changed, Liam. Yours is now sweatshirts and chains and snapbacks, apparently.

TheRealBatMan:           Well, I don’t know what aesthetic is, but I know you’re taking the piss about what I wear, Mr. I-like-to-wear-a-Randy’s Donuts-hoodie-everyday.

Donnysoldier28:            He’s turning purple with rage. I think he might be holding his breath?

CraicDirection:                Awful insensitive, Liam. You know Harry don’t grow hair fast. He’s been growing that moustache since I’ve known him

Donnysoldier28:            Should I do something? He’s still holding his breath. Throw water in his face?

TheRealBatMan:           Well, that explains why Harry and you didn’t go. What about Niall? How come he didn’t have to go?

Donnysoldier28:            Please. You saw him Liam. He can’t handle the pressure. He’d be biting his fingernails and pulling out all his hair. His hands were shaking and he kept wiping them on his jeans just at the thought that he might have to go.

TheRealBatMan:           Yeah, he did jump around yelling and pumping his fist in the air when he didn’t draw the short straw.

Donnysoldier28:            he’s probably laughing nervously at this very moment

CraicDirection:                am not. FINE I MAYBE AM.

Donnysoldier28:            I mean, Niall literally wrote a hit song that has the line “you still make me nervous” in it. Anyway where are we saying we all were? I can just say I’m in Donny. Harry and I are about to head there now.

CraicDirection:                I’ll just say I’ve been in the studio

Randysdonuts:               I can say I’ve been playing Scrabble again!

TheRealBatMan:           …

CraicDirection:                Harry, mate. That’s rubbish.

Randysdonuts:               Why’s that rubbish?

Donnysoldier28:            Okay, great, Harry will just not say where he was and “Niall was in the studio” can be the new “Liam has diarrhoea”

 

 

================================================================

**New Message**

**To** :  donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, CraicDirection@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

 **Subject** : Always You

\---------------------------------------------

CraicDirection:                THE NIALLER’S NOT CRYING YOU’RE CRYING

TheRealBatMan:           What now?

CraicDirection:                DON’T YOU HAVE LOUIS NOTIFS ON??? He’s tweeting about Harry again. Sighhhhhhhhh. And also on Instagram, too.

TheRealBatMan:           I learned my lesson about having notifs on for you lot. I’d rather just hear about it later in the email chain.

Randysdonuts:               You should use your Snapchat more. You’re missing out on a lot of Niall’s life, Liam.

TheRealBatMan:           No thanks. I don’t need to see more shirtless selfies of Niall or more of him speaking in the third person whilst he plays or watches golf

CraicDirection:                Okay, but you’re also missing out on the delicious foodie posts of Chef Horan.

TheRealBatMan:           Okay, but I heard about the unseasoned chicken.

CraicDirection:                LISTEN YA JUDGEMENTAL ARSE, I DID SEASON THAT CHICKEN. I just didn’t show it. I am DONE defending myself about it.

Donnysoldier28:            Fuck ‘em Niall. They’ve given you enough shit about that chicken.

CraicDirection:                Thanks, Lou. They’re making this guy pretty sad over here.

TheRealBatMan:           Okay, so what did you do, Louis? I’d like to get on with my day.

Randysdonuts:               Patience is a virtue, Liam.

TheRealBatMan:           I might be the most patient man alive. My patience has been tested over and over again since 2010. CAN TESTING MY PATIENCE PLEASE HAVE A HIATUS AS WELL????

Donnysoldier28:            Got your knickers in a twist mate ? Anywayyyyyyy I tweeted the word ”Always” and a selfie of meself with the word “you”

TheRealBatMan:           yeah I see it. I just went and looked. Why ya look so sad in it though lou?

Donnysoldier28:            I WASN’T CRYING. WHO TOLD YOU THAT?

TheRealBatMan:           never said you were crying but okay

Donnysoldier28:            LISTEN ANYONE WOULD CRY NOT JUST ME      

TheRealBatMan:           still don’t know what you’re on about mate

Randysdonuts:               Oh. I think it might have been my fault. I’ll send it to you all.

Randysdonuts:               <uploading music file>

CraicDirection:                WHYYYY AA;SLKDJFA;LSDJF HELPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YA ANGSTY BASTARD WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE

TheRealBatMan:           GOD DAMN IT HARRY

Donnysoldier28:            you’re cryin aren’t ya ?

TheRealBatMan:           YES GOD DAMN IT! Harry you monster!!

Randysdonuts:               <uploading music file>

CraicDirection:                NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY HEART! HELP MY HEART!

TheRealBatMan:           OH FOR FUCKS SAKE HARRY. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??

CraicDirection:                k well I’m gonna go blow my nose and cry for a while. I’ll be back later to talk about your new music Harry. I just want you all to know how much I love you though. You’re not just me mates. Youre me brudders.

TheRealBatMan:           Well, you know Niall, I’m getting my birth year tattooed tomorrow. You could all join me, get some brother tattoos together.

CraicDirection:                haha. Uh, well, you know lou and harry ain’t just brothers so. Probably shouldn’t do that

Donnysoldier28:            aw come on nialler! Haven’t you always wanted a One Direction tattoo?

CraicDirection:                New email. Who’s this?

Randysdonuts:               Come on, Niall. It’ll be fun! I thought you loved One Direction. Biggest fan and all that.

CraicDirection:                One Direction? Not sure I’ve heard of them. Sorry. Wait, wait. Now that I think I about it, I hear they got a good looking brown haired Irish member. Hear he’s ace at golf. A pretty good chef. Cool guitar player. Maybe Liam should follow him on Snapchat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/) anytime! Please leave kudos/comments/reblog [this fic post](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/158433493516/ot4-email-chain-part-6-the-brits-always-you-by) if you liked it! xx
> 
> Thank you [taggiecb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb) for helping me with this. I could never do any of this without you. <3


End file.
